Through the Well and Into Love
by K M Rose
Summary: An Inuyasha/Ranma x-over. The two groups end up in the Feudal era. Rated for sexual violence and related events in later chapters.


Through the Well and Into Love

Through the Well and Into Love

By: Miyazaki Itou

(**A/N** This is a Ranma, Inuyasha cross over that a friend of mine and I wrote together in middle school. Please do not be afraid to read it. It is rated R for sexual violence and related events in later chapters. This should not be read by yunguns . If you are young and you wish to read this, you take it upon yourself to risk getting caught. And whatever punishment your parents give you, I remind you is your own fault.)

As it is with my stories I like to tell my readers my musical soundtrack for the chapter….this chapter was backed up by the album 'We Are Shampoo' by Shampoo ((the girls who sang the staple songs from the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers' movie _Trouble_, and _Delicious_

**Disclaimer**: I do no own any of the Takahashi characters or Takahashi situations, because they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**--the story--**

"Akane you are soooo not cute!!" Ranma was angry. Akane had pushed him into the river and was calling Kuno over to 'see who she'd brought to school with her.' When Kuno walked over to Akane he spotted Ranma. "Pigtailed-Girl!! Oh how I have pined to see you!! EE!! Akane!! You shall forever be mine!! A date, we shall go on, after I date The Pigtailed-Girl!!" (thock) "

Umm…..Kuno? How 'bout you just date Akane, mmkay?" Ranma's foot came down from his face, when Akane's fist came in contact with Kuno's jaw.

"Actually I know someone you would just love to meet. Only you must use a secret identity." Kuno nodded holding his jaw which was red. A few moments later Akane found a friend that went to Takahashi High School and wouldn't know Kuno at all.

"HEY!! Kagome!! Would you like to come here for a sec and meet someone?" Akane was sure that Kagome would be ecstatic. "OH!! Akane!! Sure!!"

"I want you to meet Hojo!!" Kuno stepped forward and hugged Kagome crushingly, but gently. In Kagome's head she thought, 'This isn't as near as loving as the hugs that Inuyasha gives me….(sigh)' "Akane?" she asked. "Could I talk to you about Hojo?"

"Yeah! Whad'ya wanna know?"

"Like, where dose he go to school?"

"He goes to your school Kagome!! Surprise, surprise!! Takahashi High!!"

Kagome gasped so loud that Kuno, dressed in a Takahashi High uniform, rushed over to Kagome and held her, continuously asking her if she was alright. Yet, though Kagome reassured him that she was ok, Kuno insisted that he walk her to class.

Grinning, Akane made a motion to Kagome signifying that they would talk later after school let out. "Ahhh…..they look so cute together!!" She then ran the last twenty yards to school and made it before the tardy bell.

She had closed to door to her locker and spun around very quickly. A little to quick for her liking, and if she had known Ranma was there she would have tried to stop. Since she didn't know, she and Ranma accidentally…"collided." Their lips met, and they lingered for a little while, before both reared back and taking up defensive battle positions.

While Akane was still blind with embarrassment, Ranma noticed that it was Akane and was slightly more relieved. Unfortunately for Ranma, Akane threw a punch that knocked him into the wall. Ranma was now a little dizzy. He knew that if Akane didn't stop Kasumi would be picking flowers for his funeral. He quickly grabbed her arms and pinned her to the opposite wall, calling her name in a quiet, hushed tone. Akane slowly realized that someone was calling her, and that that someone was Ranma. Once she had clamed down she noticed her light-headedness. Then the bell rang, but before she left the glared at Ranma, and slapped him, screaming, "YOU JERK!!" She then ran off to class.

Ranma's first instinct would be to follow her, yet he forced himself not to . "She definitely needs time to chill."

Akane stormed down the hall pushing every one aside. As she got to class her friend Ayako caught wind of her anger, when she slammed her books down onto her desk. Ayako quickly scribbled a note and tossed it to Akane. A few minutes later she felt it hit her foot. Skillfully Ayako picked it up and read Akane's reply:

--

AY(Ayako) : Hey Akane!! Sup w/ your attitude?

AK(Akane) : Accidentally kissed by Ranma

AY: Whaaaaat? How?

AK: collision

AY: ooh… are you ok?

AK: Yeah just a little dizzy

AY: From the KISS??

AK: maybe…ARRRGGGG!! Does this mean I'm in love with him!!

AY: I dunno!! Maybe!! (winky face)

--

Meanwhile, Ranma pondered the many thoughts that were swimming through his mind. Mainly they were thoughts of Akane and her light fragile lips. Those thoughs preyed on his brain cells for the rest of the day.

After school Akane went straight home, she didn't wait for Ranma because she was still angry with him. Why was she angry at him? It wasn't his fault she accidentally kissed him was it? Though she was hoping her first kiss with him would be more romantic. Wait!! Is that what she meant? Was she that much in love with him?! She didn't really know and didn't really care to.

Earlier, Shampoo (raging with anger and defeat) had sunk into the house (in her cat form) and was waiting for her. Akane entered her room and began to change clothes when she felt three claws drag down her back creating three very large and very deep cuts on her back. She screamed, and almost every one in Nerima heard it, even Ranma who was still at school heard it. He ran all the way to the house, then up to Akane's room, where he found Shampoo (still in cat form) clawing at Akane who had summoned her mallet.

Ranma grabbed Shampoo by the nape of the neck and hurled her out the window where she landed in a barrel of sake of which the owner put the lid and a rock on top of. (hehe)

Ranma was scared. He was scared of losing Akane, of hurting her. He was scared of loving her. He was stuck. He wanted to help her, but didn't know how. He just stood there watching as Akane's shoulders shook as tears filled her eyes and blood trickled down her back. He desperately wanted to comfort her, at least clean her wounds, and as if in an answer to his prayer, he saw a first aid box on the night stand.

As soon as he neared her Akane flung herself into his arms. Shocked, Ranma wrapped his arms around her body and relaxed. He unbuttoned the rest of her tattered uniform and whispered his apology and explanation for that action. Akane understood and slipped out of her ruined uniform, and bra. While he cleaned out her cuts she gasped with pain. Every time she did Ranma would drop everything in his hands and have to start over. She placed her bare chest against him with her arms rewrapping around his muscled frame. His hands trembled as they fluttered over her back and chest wrapping the bandage around her. After he finished bandaging Akane, she went and got dressed.

As Ranma was putting the first aid stuff away the phone rang. "SAOTOME!! AKANE!! MR. TENDO!! WHO EVER IS THERE!! COME TO KAGOME'S QUICK SHE HAS FALLEN DOWN THE WELL!! AAAUUUGGGGHHHH!! click"

Kuno had hung up, and he had sounded quite urgent. "Hey!! Akane!! We need to hurry over to Kagome's!!"

"Why?!"

"It seems she has fallen down a well!!"

"WHAT!?" Akane was freaking out. "Come on RANMA!!" Akane grabbed Ranma and P-Chan (who had wandered in a few days before) and rushed over to Kagome's house.

"KAGOME!!"

"…", no answer.

"KAGOME!!"

"…", still no answer, by this time Kuno was very worried. For the past ten minutes he had been calling for Kagome into that deep, dark well. But she hadn't answered a single time since she fell. 'Fell? Did she fall? She did. She fell, or did she?….No…she wouldn't have _jumped_!?' If possible, Kuno grew even more worried. He went outside to wait for Akane, or Ranma, or someone to come help. He didn't wait outside long, for it started to rain.

Akane, a very wet and uncomfortable P-Chan, and an even colder, wet, and disgruntled Ranma arrived at the house ten minutes after the call. Kuno was in a state of emotional distress, shock, and joy (at the sight of a wet Akane and the 'immaculate' 'Pig-Tailed Girl', but not too much, I mean Kagome just "fell" into a WELL!! God knows how deep it goes!!)

"Alright Ranma go to Kagome's room get stuff that would be helpful is we get stuck in the well, Kuno go home, P-Chan stay here." Akane was giving instructions, and the boys followed (except for P-Chan, who is a pig, and crawled into the bag Ranma had).

As soon as Ranma brought back Kagome's yellow backpack (which seemed to have a first aid kit; instant ramen; chips; chocolate; water; a flashlight; washcloth; towel; various toiletries, and a small glass bottle with shards of shattered glass, in it) Akane said, "We will jump into the well and retrieve Kagome for you Kuno.", and the kendo fanatic nodded, and left for his home. "ONWARD!!" exclaimed Ranma, "TO THE WELL!!" With that the group went to the mini-shrine, got inside and jumped into the well.

-A/N- Hope this was good for a first chapter…Please, please, please review! Also encourage your froends to read if you enjoyed it!


End file.
